


Small Dawning Delights

by ymli



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Minific, Reader-Insert, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymli/pseuds/ymli
Summary: Crow doesn't have to spend his Dawnings the old way anymore.
Relationships: Guardian & Uldren Sov, Guardian/The Crow (Destiny)
Kudos: 22





	Small Dawning Delights

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smaller little chapter/part in something bigger I'm still writing. I'd meant to build it up as a bit romantic but, I also wanted this part to be slightly more general as well. I hope you like it!

Crow peeked at the doorway leading out - he could hear the telltale putter of his guardian's vehicle in the halls of Spider's lair.  
It was a strange sort - a sparrow fitted to be as if a small carriage - glimmer falling off the tail end of it and a small lantern in the front. The whole thing left a very festive flair. It made him smile each time, remembering how fun it looked, making him feel very light-hearted.

There he saw them - his Guardian. Truly a sight to behold. Bedecked in a white hunter vestment and a horned helmet with specks of orange and gold shimmer to it, he looked truly stunning. They matched their sparrow with its orange and black shade.

Nodding at the guardian, he notices the box of chocolates, suddenly presented to him again. Crow looks around and sheepishly stows it away, thanking his guardian for such a generous gift.

"This is the fifth gift you've brought me this week... I'm grateful but… wouldn't your time and efforts be better spent making gifts for others?"

His guardian stood there and tilted their head to the side slightly, as if their eyebrows had risen halfway up to their exo scalp. They then looked Crow in the eyes and left a soft pat on his left shoulder in re-assurance. Not if it's you, Crow was now sure they'd meant to say.  
"Very well, Guardian. You have my eternal gratitude."  
\---  
When he opened the box later, he'd expected the usual Biscotti Biscuits he'd received the last few weeks. Instead, he'd found a fabric of sorts. "It's a scarf!" Glint whispered in excitement, appearing next to him. "And look! There's a note!" Crow lifted the small slip of paper under a better light.

'Something to keep yourself warm with - the nights can get cold during hunts. Happy Dawning - Your Guardian.'

He couldn't believe he was getting gifts this year. _Gifts._ He lifted it up to his neck and smiled to his Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> All the lore an interactions we've been getting have been so interesting, I just wanted to write something sweet and comforting. Someone give this bird boy a hug ;__; also, I just think it's funny how we can just ride into spiders bunker on our sparrows.  
> I'm so excited to get a character and story like this in a game I just started playing with friends for fun... Crow is really interesting as a sort of "New Light" foil to our own Guardian... also how his story parallels some other guardians and characters with sketchier old lives...  
> Anyway, I hope I can build this into something bigger soon!


End file.
